


Todo lo que podía decir era...

by frankenjoly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fancy, First Meetings, Kind of AU, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Está un pelín basado en Enchanted (Owl City). Y se lo quiero dedicar a Patt.





	Todo lo que podía decir era...

No importaba a cuántas fiestas de aquel estilo asistiera, Satya no se acostumbraba a ellas. Al contrario, cada vez las soportaba menos. Y nunca podía librarse de ir, por desgracia.  
En teoría, dejarse ver en una velada que reunía a gente importante, sobre todo en el ámbito de los negocios. Sí, de casi cualquier tipo y procedencia. Pero si algo tenían toda aquella gente en común, es que estaba allí para impresionar, ya fuera con su dinero, carisma o contactos. Más probablemente por una mezcla de ambas. Ella misma, al igual que otros compañeros con ya renombre, y por supuesto sus superiores, habían acudido precisamente por eso. Impresionar, hacer contactos…algo bastante típico.

Una tarea adecuada para alguien como Sanjay, por ejemplo, pero que consideraba difícil de realizar personalmente. Por mucha fama que pudiera estar adquiriendo, sólo era una arquitécnica total y completamente centrada en su trabajo, el cual casi nunca tenía que ver con las relaciones públicas. Además de que, tratar con gente en cualquier contexto que no fuera sólo profesional le costaba mucho, y en Vishkar ya deberían de saber eso. Satya sospechaba que lo ignoraban deliberadamente, importando más que estuviera presente en el evento que su comodidad.

Podrían insistirle para ir, de acuerdo, pero no para pasarlo bien mientras tanto. Y no porque no lo estuviera intentando. Pero aunque se esforzara al máximo, encontrarse en una sala llena de gente, donde al sonido de las conversaciones se sumaba el de la música, era difícil. Añadiendo que muchos de los invitados además esperaban conversación por su parte de forma continuada y en ocasiones simultánea, estaba siendo un auténtico reto.

—Satya, ven —El tono con que Sanjay hablaba le hacía interpretar aquello como una orden y no una petición—. Tienes que conocer a…

—Shimada. Hanzo —La arquitécnica habría jurado que el hombre a quien su compañero pretendía presentarle tenía tan pocas ganas de estar allí como ella en ese preciso instante—. Un placer, señorita Vaswani.

También habría jurado que estaba siendo mucho más educado con la propia Satya que con Sanjay. Y no lo habría admitido con su compañero delante, pero eso le gustaba.

—Estás hablando con el heredero de todo el negocio Shimada en Japón, sé amable —Dicho aquello, y sin molestarse siquiera en irse, Korpal se marchó para hablar con un grupo de gente reunida en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

“Sé amable.” Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No porque no quisiera, aquel hombre tenía algo que le inspiraba… ¿confianza? Extraño, dado que acababa de conocerle. Quizá porque ambos parecían tener las mismas pocas ganas de estar en un lugar como aquel.

— ¿Siempre le trata como si fuera una niña pequeña, señorita Vaswani?

—Eh…—No era la primera vez que titubeaba al hablar con un desconocido, pero sí la primera en que su intención al escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras era darse valor. Al menos, cuando no se trataba de su trabajo—. Si le soy sincera, no siempre. Pero desde luego, es una manía horrible.

—Ya veo. Quizá no sepa nada de ustedes dos, pero me parece bastante más capaz que él. ¿Me equivoco?

Por la expresión inescrutable que adornaba los rostros de ambos, cualquiera diría que estaban en mitad de una partida de póquer, y no una conversación cualquiera entre dos personas en una fiesta.

—Sanjay está más especializado en los negocios, y yo en el manejo de la luz sólida. Eso es todo —Ella no era precisamente la mayor devota de Korpal, pero no le parecía correcto hablar mal de él cuando acababa de irse. Por mucho que le apeteciera.

Después de su respuesta hubo un silencio incómodo, en que Satya no paraba de preguntarse si había dicho algo que no debía, e intentaba no mirar muy fijamente a su acompañante.

—No se encuentra cómodo aquí, señor Shimada, ¿verdad? —En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, ella comenzó a pensar en si debería arrepentirse de haberlas dicho.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —Aunque Hanzo no lo admitiría en voz alta, ese despliegue de honestidad le había impresionado—. Pero si me lo permite, señorita Vaswani, usted tampoco.  
Esa vez el silencio duró menos, y fue él quien decidió romperlo.

—He venido aquí alguna que otra vez, y puedo asegurarle que los jardines son mucho más tranquilos. Además de muy bonitos —No habría sabido decir si la pausa que realizó en aquel momento fue para mantenerla interesada…o porque no se atrevía a hacer la propuesta—. Estaría encantado de enseñárselos…si quisiera dar un paseo conmigo.

Satya se quedó boquiabierta durante unos segundos, para después esbozar una suave sonrisa. No, no se lo esperaba. Pero había sido una sorpresa agradable. Enseguida, miró a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo. O a alguien. Y tras comprobar que Sanjay no estaba cerca, ergo no iba a echarle de menos en un futuro próximo, se volvió hacia Hanzo.

—Sería un placer.


End file.
